Perfect Drug
by BlackDragonFury
Summary: V/KK - Vegeta's pov of his growing feelings for a certain hero...no flames please...my first Yaio fic...RnR please!!
1. A Prince, a Hero and a sofa

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this fic nor do i own DragonballZ. The only thing i own is this story which was my own creation.   
  
Warning: not for 13 or under....Slight Bulma/Vegeta...mostly Goku/Vegeta....no flames please. Yaio. Some explicit scenes....you have been warned!   
  
*Prologue*  
  
A small gasp escaped the Princes lips as the opponents blow struck him hard in the gut. He quickly regained himself and drew up his knee into the attackers stomach and then brought a crashing blow into his attackers face, mashing it sideways. Both opponents flew backwards to regain their breath. Wiping a small trickle away from his lips, the Prince fired a small blast at his opponent who dodged the oncoming blast and disappeared from human sight. But the Prince quickly detected where the attacker would reappear and as soon as he felt his Chi he quickly did a spinning roundhouse kick followed by an uppercut that would have shattered a normal human skull. The opponent fell backwards landing roughly in the dirt.  
  
"It looks like youve been defeated Kakkarot" Vegeta smirked. Goku squinted up against the dieing suns rays at Vegeta, who stood over him with his arms folded and a superiour smirk on his face. Slowly he levered himself up. "It would appear so" he said, putting his hand behind his head in the usual Son fashion. "Same again tomorrow?". Vegeta grunted in reply and flew off towards Capsule Corps, his torn shirt flapping in the wind.  
  
*Chapter One*   
  
Vegeta sighed as Bulma rode herself up and down on his slick body. As she moaned and pleasured herself, Vegeta laid, with one hand casually behind his head, sighing in annoyance and boredom. Trunks had gone to sleep at friends houses for the night so Bulma had suggested an early night, to which Vegeta had reluctantly agreed. Now as Bulma groaned and moaned, Veegta quickly thrust himself deeper and harder inside her, making her come to a climax. Slowly she lifted herself off him and soon fell asleep as Vegeta let his mind wander...  
  
~*Vegeta's POV* ~  
  
She finally done? Good, i was getting sick of the whole thing. Who would have thought a Saiyan would get so tired of sex so quickly? How much longer am i supposed to cope without pleasure?? Owch! Damn Kakkarot! That bruise he gave me may take longer to heal than expected. The fool. Still at least he didnt hold back during out spar today.Next time i might not hold back either. Argh i have to stop thinking like this! Though its not always my fault. I cant help thinking like this. If Kakkarot didnt keep tearing his shirt of everytime we sparred then maybe i wouldnt be thinking about him this way. Still, its a win win situation i suppose. Still...maybe i should try and spice things up tomorrow....  
  
And with that, the Saiyan prince drifted off into a restless sleep, dreaming of his plan for the next day  
  
Meanwhile at the Son household...  
  
"C'mon ChiChi just for a lil while? I wont be rough with you i promise...please???" "No Goku! Im tired and i want sleep. Plus Goten and trunks are a room away, do you think they'll like what they'll hear?" Chi Chi half screamed at her horny Saiyan husband. Goku laid back downin bed, with his arms folded and a pout on his face. "This isnt fair...i have needs too ya' know" he whined. "So do i and right now my needs are to get some sleep" she replied. "Fine, i'll sleep on the sofa!" he said angrily and with one swift movement, he pulled the cover and pillows off Chi Chi and Instant translocated himself downstairs. Grumbling, Chi Chi got herself some more pillows and a new cover and settled into bed.  
  
~* Goku's POV * ~   
  
Whats wrong with her? Just because Goten and Trunks are here wouldnt make any difference. She could smother herself with a pillow like she did last time. Stuffy bitch. Ah there we go *climbs under covers*. If shes mad at me for ripping my shirts again she should take it up with Vegeta...he's the one that keeps ripping them. Anyway he's doing me a favour, it gets real hot out there. Speaking of which, Vegeta seemed kinda distracted tday, i wonder if he's ok. He looked great in that lil training outfit. Really suited him. I wonder what i would look like in one of those....  
  
and with that last though, Earth's hero drifted off into dreams of Vegetas Spandex outfit. 


	2. Confessions and a Spandex Outfit

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or the characters mentioned.   
  
* Chapter 2 *  
  
As usual Goku Instant Translocated himself to Capsule Corps's front door step, rang the bell and waited nervously for the door to be answered. Vegeta answered and watched as Goku kept scuffing his feet in the dirt.   
  
" Morning 'Geta, ready to spar?" he asked. "Whats wrong with you Kakkarot? You got the Runs or something?" Vegeta asked smirking. "N No....it's just....well...erm.." Goku stuttered. "Just what?" Vegeta asked frowning. "Its just well...erm...well..." Goke stammered. "Spit it out Baka" Vegeta roared finally losing his temper. "Can i borrow one of your suits please!" Goku shouted out, blushing with embarrassment.   
  
Vegeta stared at the powerful warrior before him before laughing himself silly. He quickly composed himself when he saw Goku's downcast face."Erm...are you sure you'd want to?" Goku nodded, his head, feet shifting. "I was thinking how nice it looked and wondered if you coud.....well..." Goku trailed off. Vegetas mind suddenly clicked and a cunning smile came over his face. He led Goku upstairs to his room, found the biggest outfit he had then went downstairs to wait.   
  
Bulma had just started on washing the dishes when Goku finally came down stairs. "So how do i look?" said his voice from the doorway. Bluma and Vegeta's mouth's both dropped in shock. Vegeta's biggest outfit was stretched over his taunt musclular body and the straps started half way down his chest, revealing his muscular chest. The white gloves and shoes where also stretched and the gloves had been so short that Goku had cut off the ends. Bulma dropped a dish, which broke the silence between everyone. Blushing, she bent down to pick it up, muttering "sorry" as Vegeta dragged Goku out of the house and set off for a secluded spot in the forest to train.   
  
They settled in a space and after stretching, they fought until there was nothing but a black sheet in the sky with a sprinkle of stars to light up the sky. They were interrupted by the growl of Gokus stomach so after capturing and eating some fish, they laid out for a rest.  
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
  
What a day. I'm still sweating after our last bout. But i must admit, going after those fish cooled me off some. *looks over to Goku* He looks so....relaxed. I wish i could. He looked great today. And he didnt hold back during our spar. Gotta give him credit for that. Jeez what am i doing?? I shouldnt be thinking like this. This is Kakkarot!. And i'm a Saiyan Prince. But it cant be helped...my feelings for him have grown and grown over the years our families have been friends. I've denied it to myself what ive been feeling but i realise what it is now. I wonder if he feels the same? Maybe i should ask? But what would he think of me after that? Would he totally reject me or just let me down gently. Theres only one way to find out...  
  
Vegeta looked back over to where Goku lay. Goku had started shivering slightly and turned to Vegeta slighty, with his goofy grin on his face. "Maybe we shouldve lighted a fire" he said, his teeth chattering slightly. Vegeta gave him a small smile and looked back towards the sky. He sighed quietly but Goku heard. "Whats wrong 'Geta? Something you wanna tell me? he asked quietly. Vegeta glanced over to Goku who was now laying on his side facing Vegeta. Vegeta sat up arms folded around his knees. "May i ask you something Kakkarot?" he said.   
  
Goku sat up crosslegged "What is it?". "I..I...er..just wanted to erm..say..erm" he stammered looking into Goku's eyes. "Yes?" Goku said, slowly leaning closer and closer to Vegeta. "Well erm..you see it...erm..umm.." Vegeta said. He didnt know what was wrong. It was like his tongue had become a dead weight in his mouth.As Goku leaned in closer, his words became more jumbled and his breathing became harder. All he could do was stare into those midnight black eyes. "Those eyes..." he thought, before he was cut off by the feel of Goku's mouth on his own. He closed his eyes and became lost in the moment.  
  
He ran his tongue along Goku's seeking entrance, to which he was granted. Goku ran his hand gently along Vegeta's neck and tickled the back of his neck. Vegeta moaned into Gokus mouth and pushed his lips harder against Goku's, deepening the kiss. Goku played with Vegeta's tongue for a few more minutes before he finally pulled away. Vegeta put his head down to try and catch his breath back."Kakkarot.....that...was.." he started but stopped when he saw Goku's face.   
  
Goku's face paled when he realised what had happened, and quickly took his hand off Vegeta's neck. He stood up quickly and said "Er...i er...have to go now...later Vegeta", and with that took off, never looking back. Vegeta sat watching Goku leave his arm outstretched as if to stop him from going. When he couldnt see him anymore, Vegeta sat with his head in his hands wondering what he'd done wrong. When the sun began to rise above the trees, Vegeta stood and started to walk back to Capsule Corps 


	3. Like Father, Like Son

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or characters mentioned.  
  
*Chapter 3*   
  
Goku got home and went straight upto his bedroom. He started to unchange when he noticed Chi Chi sat on the end their bed holding a frying pan and looking very pissed off. "Oh hi Chi Chi", he said, giving her a sheepish grin and a quick peck on her cheek. Chi Chi stayed still as a statue her face slowly turning red. "And what makes you think that you can just stroll in at this time, without even an explanation and think that everything is going to be ok??" she hollered, waving around the frying pan. Goku ducked and dodged the pan before saying "I'm sorry Chi Chi. Me and Geta were fighting and we lost track of time. We rested and ate and started to talk before we realised what time it was. It wont happen again i promise".  
  
"Ha! Now ive heard everything". Chi Chi started to quickly unchange mumbling under her breath "Vegeta...talking...my arse..". Goku finished changing and slipped under the covers as Chi Chi set down her frying pan, turned off the light and joined him under the covers. As he lay on his side he heard Chi Chi shuffle round in the dark, then felt her frail arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Goku", she breathed into his ear, snuggling upto him."I just worry about you and wonder if your ok. Its not easy raising and unruly son like Goten. And i always worry you'll go out and not come home again".  
  
Goku smiled. He knew how Goten could get sometimes, especially with Trunks around. He wondered if he did spend too much time away from home. Chi Chi kissed his shoulder lightly then turned over and went to sleep. Goku lay in bed unable to sleep. He knew what Chi Chi said was true, but couldnt get Vegeta's face when he flew away. The way he reached out, calling his name. Over and over his thoughts were bombarded by chants of, "Why did i leave him? Why?" These thoughts followed him even as the darkness engulfed him and sleep took over his mind.  
  
~2 Weeks Later~  
  
Vegeta woke up on the Gravity Room floor with a pounding headache.He wondered why he couldnt move then realised that he'd probably fallen asleep with the gravity machine still turned on. With whatever strength he had left, he managed to shuffle across the foor and turn the machine back down to 1G. He laid on the floor till his headache started to fade and the light hurt his eyes. He slowly made his way from the G room, down the hallway into the kitchen.  
  
Bulma sat at the end of the table, reading the paper and daintly eating a piece of toast. Vegeta opened the fridge and took out another can of beer. Bulma saw this and didnt say andything, but couldnt help help a worried look to appear on her face. Vegeta, with his back to her, quickly drained his can and said "Dont give me that look Onna, i do what i want in this house". "But arent you hungry? I could cook you up something special if you'd like?" Bulma asked worriedly. "Look woman... Vegeta growled before seeing who Trunks was playfully flicking cornflakes at. The spikey haired boy, Goten, was sat next to Trunks, giggling as he plucked the bits of cereal out of his unruly hair. "G...Goten?" he stuttered. Goten looked up with a goofish grin on his face. Hi Mr Vegeta sir!" he said with a hand behind his head. "Nice morning huh?". The boy looked and acted so much like his father, that it was almost unbearable to be near the child. Vegeta was overwhelmed with the feeling of loss all over again and turning, he grabbed another six pack from the fridge and went back to the G room.   
  
As he was opening the door, he heard a small voice behind him. "Dad, are you ok?". He turned to see Trunks standing behind him, a puzzled look on his young face. "Goten said that his dad, Mr Goku, is acting all weird too. Like he's all happy and spending all this time with his family, but you can tell somethings bothering him". Vegeta reached out and ruffled the Saiyans hair, before sadly saying, "Thats the trouble with Kakkarot son, you never know hat he's thinking". And with that he locked himself back in the G room. Trunks stood there for a moment longer, going over his fathers words in his head before heading back to the breakfast table.   
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
  
Why me? I know ive done some bad stuff in my time...ok maybe i lot of stuff...but i certainly did not deserve to have my heart broken. I wonder why Kakkarot's been acting so wierd. He's not the one who gets rejected by everyone around him. Well, except that wailing banshee of a wife of his. Though that would be a blessing for anyone. *drinks some beer*. Kami, it wasnt even two weeks ago that he wouldnt stay away from my door. Not that i was bothered....who would be?. But now....its like...its like i'm his worst enemy, like all those years ago. And his baka chibi has to come over and taunt me. And the Onna is getting on my case like flies on shit. I dont need this, i dont this pain, this, this torment. But I..I..i dont know what to do anymore...i just dont...  
  
And with that the Saiyan Prince slumped against the G room wall, tears slowly running down his face. He slid down until his runp hit the floor and then put his head in his hands. The only sound in the G room was that of Vegeta's body racked with mournful sobs. 


	4. I Spy With My Saiyan Eye

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or characters mentioned.  
  
Sorry that the last couple of chapters have been short. Plus there have been mistake made in the last chapters which ive tried to redo but in the end got mad and couldnt be arsed to try anymore. Thanx to everybody for reading. And i dont know how many chapters their will be, ideas are just flowing. And yeah i'm pretty sure their will be a sequel...i'm already thinking it up and ui havnt even finished this one yet! Anyway grr back to story....  
  
*Chapter 4*   
  
Goku arrived at C.C. to pick up Goten a little around two o clock. Chi Chi had also requested that Goku ask Bulma if she and Trunks would like to take a stroll around town and then go for a picnic. Goku knocked on the dorr which was shortly answered by Bulma. "Hello Goku, come to pick Goten up?" "Well yeah that, plus Chi Chi was wondering if you and Trunks would go for a picnic with her and Goten while i train." "Thats sounds great! I'll call the boys, Goten! Trunks! Gokus here" she called over her shoulder. In a flash the two demi-saiyans were in the hallway, each with their arms wrapped around Goku's legs. "Hey dad, dad, me and Trunks ate some bugs today!" Goten announced proudly. "Oh is Bulma baking?" Goku asked innocently. The two young Saiyans fell about laughing as Bulma playfully clipped Goku around the ear.   
  
"Trunks, while Goku and me talk go get some clean clothes on, me and you are joining Goten and Chi Chi on a picnic. Goku and I will be in the kitchen if you need us" she told the oldest of the two. Trunks and Goten squealed happily and ran off upstairs as Goku followed Bulma into the kitchen. "Goku i need to talk to you" she said tearfully as they both took a seat. "Whats wrong B? You know you can trust me" he said with concern. Bulma looked into Goku's caring eyes and asked herself why she never got there herself first.   
  
She quickly shoved the thought away and said "Its Vegeta, i'm so worried about him, hes acting weirder than usual" she said. Goku paled and his body visibly stiffened. "H..Hows he acting differently?" he asked. "Well his become a total recluse, he stays in the G room all the time and drinks beer, he never comes out unless he wants more beer or to sleep in the spare room" she looked up tears forming in her eyes. "I mean thats how bad its gotten, he sleeps in a different room now". "And plus he just walks around drunk, is that even possible for a Saiyan? Can they get drunk?".   
  
Goku scratched his head and said in a quiet voice,"Well jeez B i dont know...i mean i dont touch the stuff myself, but then again it probably depends on how much he's drunk...", Goku stopped short when they heard a huge bang come from the G room.   
  
They raced towards it only to find Vegeta sprawled on his back, drunk out of his head. Goku cradled the Prince in his arms and followed Bulma out of the room. He gently took off Vegeta's glooves and boots and laid him under the covers of his bed in the spare bedroom. "I guess that answers your question dont it B?" he said softly. Bulma smiled softly and went back to the kitchen. Goku watched Vegeta breathing softly in his sleep. He tucked him up and placed a gentle kiss on the Prince's lips. "Please dont do this to yourself Vegeta, not over me" he said quietly before closing the door and joining Bulma and the boys downstairs.   
  
*2 Hours Later*  
  
Vegeta woke upto darkness. He blinked to adjust his eyesight a couple of times and wondered if he was still dreaming. He decided he wasnt as his dream didnt consist of a glass of water, a bedside table or this particular bedroom. Plus Goku was not present and in the dream the last thing he'd been doing was sleeping. He wished he could go back to dreaming, he'd been having the time of his life. Goku had a "serious injury" and the only person that could "make it better" was Vegeta. Oh he'd "made it better" alrite. Several times. Vegeta smiled at the memory, then sat up and sipped the water gratefully. His head only ached now, and he got out of bed and pulled back the drawn curtains. The sun was just about to set, and the sky was a watered down shade of blue. He put on his boots and gloves and went downstairs to see where everyone was. Builma had left him a note saying:  
  
Vegeta,  
  
Trunk and I are having a picnic with Chi Chi and Goten. We dont know what time we will be back around but we may stop at their house. Will call you if anything happens. Bulma.  
  
p.s. theyre some food in the fridge. help yourself.  
  
Vegeta threw away the note and made himself a sandwich. He wasnt in the mood for a mountain of food like usual, but was still a little peckish. He saw that the time was 4:15 and wondered how long he'd been asleep for. As he ate, his thoughts drifted back to his dream. Once and only once in his dream did Kakkarots kiss seem real, he thought to himself, but shrugged away the thought. Suddenly he thought back to the note. If Chi Chi was off out with Bulma, Trunks and Goten,...then...where was Kakkarot? Vegeta quickly ate the rest of his sandwich, then left the house and flew off looking for Goku's ki signal.   
  
He soon find it in the forests near where Goku lived. He set down just a lil away from where Goku was a pushed down his ki to make him unnoticable. He crept forward until he could see Goku behind some bushes. Goku stood in a clearing, his shirt and pants gone, he stood only in his black boxers. His hair was more unruly than before and he body was laced with sweat. Droplets ran down his taut, muscular chest and he stood as still as a statue in his fighting stance. Vegeta couldnt help but drool at the sight before him. He wondered if this was another dream. Goku then punched and kicked the air furiously, blasting energy blasts everywhere and doing backflips. Vegeta remembered to dodge any oncoming ki blasts when he could tear away his eyes. No wonder Goku's body was in great shape even if he ate like a pig.   
  
Goku did a huge ki blast before doing two more backflips and landing flat on his back panting. He didnt get up for a while so Vegeta assumed that he'd really tired himself. Vegeta decided to quickly read his mind and caught Goku in the middle of his thoughts.....  
  
*Goku's POV*  
  
Wow this training is doing wonders for my body. But it's still pretty lonely training by myself. But i just cant face Vegeta yet. I dont know whats wrong with me, i just cant. When i was there today i didnt think that would happen, that i would have to take him to his bed after falling unconcious. I'm so confused. What should i do? Chi Chi can sense somethings wrong....so can Goten. I'm surprised Vegeta hasnt tried to read my mind yet. How can i tell them though. Would they understand? How can i tell them that.....  
  
And then Goku was suddenly wrenched from his thoughts, as was Vegeta. "NO!" Vegeta's mind screamed. "What was he going to say?? What??". Vegeta saw Goku hurriedly pull on his clothes, then Instant Translocate himself away as Bulma, Chi Chi and the boys walked into the clearing. Vegeta scrambled away so the boys couldnt get a hold of his ki. As soon as he felt there ki fading he flew off and headed back to Capsule Corps, he thoughts repeating themselves. "He was there...in my house...he held me...Why The Hell Wasnt I Awake!!!"  
  
Goku quickly changed when he felt Chi Chi, Bulma and the boys ki's. Kami knows what Chi Chi would say if she caught training in his boxers! He finished changing and desparately tried to think of somehwere he could hide. One place popped into his head and before he knew it he was there, leaving no trace of him behind. He reappeared in a smallish room which was quite dark. He realised that the sun had started to set and he hadnt noticed it. He looked at the time. 6:15. He hadnt been training long. He realised it had only been 4 hours and 15 minutes since he had been at Bulma's and Vegeta's house. The shocked suddenly sunk, when he noticed the surroundings.   
  
This was the same bed he had laid Vegeta in not more than four hours ago. It was now empty. He had to get out of there fast! Vegeta was up and about and he did NOT want to be around when he was about. He wasnt ready to face him again...unconcious or awake. But he was looking at the unmade bed longingly. He body and limbs were tired and he hadnt had a decent sleep for ages. His eyes kept shutting by there own accord and before he knew it, he had taken off his boots and laid on the side of the bed. He kept telling himself, "I wont be long, just a quick five minutes then he'll leave unnoticed, but only in a few minutes....." 


	5. Rude Awakenings And A Saiyan Night In

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or characters mentioned.  
  
Yay new chapter! thanx to everyone for their reviews and i hope you enjoy this new chapter and the others still to come.  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
Vegeta arrived at his home just in time to pick up the ringing phone. He answered it and grunted down the phone. It was Bulma. "Hey Vegeta, its me. Listen, me and Trunks may be a little late home this evening....probably around 7:30. We are at Chi Chi's house and didnt realise what time it was until we got here. Hope your ok." "Whatever Onna" Vegeta replied, looking at the clock. It was 6:45. "Oh and if you hear from Goku, she continued, tell him he's expected home by 7:30 from Chi Chi". Vegeta grunted impatiently and set down the phone.   
  
Vegeta felt tired again and decided to go to sleep for a while. He went upstairs into his bedroom and started to unchange when he thought he heard a deep sigh. He shugged it away and got into bed. But he couldnt sleep...the bed sloped down on the left side. He turned over to try and even it out and came face to face with the sleeping giant.   
  
"ARGH!" he screamed jumping up and switching on the light. "KAKKAROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?!" he screamed. Goku shot up suddenly and fell straight off the bed. Vegeta slapped his hand against his head and sighed. "Huh? Vegeta? What are you doing back so soon?" Goku mumbled getting up from the floor. Well this is my house Kakkarot" Vegeta sighed.   
  
"Well seeing as were both awake why dont we get something to eat?" Vegeta suggested just as Goku's stomach gave a mighty rumble. "Well my stomach seems to agree with ya Vegeta" Goku said placing a hand behind his head. Vegeta left the room with Goku following. As they made their way into the kitchen, Goku couldnt help but notice how cute but sexy Vegeta looked in his black boxers. He blushed at the sudden thought and quickly dismissed it by rubbing his head. Vegeta smirked secretly.  
  
"Will this do Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked suspiciously placing about 20 different assorted dishes in front of him. "Mmmmmm thanks Vegeta!" Goku said happily before shoving everything into his mouth as fast as he could. "Would you like a shouvel with your food Kakkarot or would that get in the way?" Vegeta asked smirking. Goku stopped eating and looked at Vegeta in puzzlement, his head bent to one side. For a moment he looked so Kawaii that Vegeta's knees went weak and he had trouble holding himself back from kissing him. "No thanks 'Geta i'm doing great" Goku said suddenly snapping Vegeta out of his trance.   
  
Vegeta slowly ate his way throw his own food but soon forgot about it, due to Goku's eating antics. Goku finished two minutes later, rubbing his stomach. Vegeta looked on with one eyebrow raised. "Well i really should be going, thanks a lot Vegeta see ya around" Goku said hurriedly putting two fingers to his forehead. "Wait!" Vegeta cried jumping up from the table. Goku paused, looking at Vegeta questioningly, "Yes?".   
  
Vegeta quickly calmed himself and said folding his arms "Why dont you stay here tonight? I'm sure Chi Chi and Bulma wouldnt mind. We'd be doing everyone a favor. They can have a girls night in and we can have a Saiyans night in" Vegeta raised and eyebrow at Goku, waiting for his answer. Goku looked at Vegeta uneasily before answering, "Just one question....." Vegeta waited. "Are you gonna eat that?" Vegeta fell on his face *Anime Style* and answered "Help yourself". "Ok i'll stay" Goku grinned happily before tucking into Vegeta's food. Vegeta called Goku's house to tell Bulma and Chi Chi of the new arrangements to which they agreed. Vegeta turned back to Goku and watched him finish the rest of his food. "Now ive got him to stay....how can i make this evening....more enjoyable?" he asked himself smirking evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta and Goku sat side by side on the couch watching TV. They had done two hours sparringas neither of them really could be bothered. It seemed they both had other things on their minds. Whilst watching TV, Vegeta noticed that Goku would sometimes unknowingly stare at Vegeta until Vegeta glanced over and raised an eyebrow. Goku would then blush madly and turn his attention back to the TV.   
  
*Goku's POV*  
  
Jeez this is uncomfortable. Just sat here watching TV is soooooooo boring. But i dont feel in the mood for a spar. I...I dunno what i want. I..I....feel confused. Look at him sat there, with that sexy smug look on his face. Grrrr just makes me wanna...oooooh. Grr stop it...stop doing this to yourself. I dont know. I shouldnt be thinking this way. I have a wife, kids! But that kiss....that..kiss. So....intoxicating. I find myself needing it....wanting it. I want to take him in my arms and kiss him...touch him...feel his sultry skin. Wow good thing, these clothes are baggy. Argh stop it stop it stop it!  
  
Vegeta watched outta the corner of his eye, as Goku shifted nervously about, twiddling his thumbs and looking around the room as if it was full of needles. "Something wrong Kakkarot?" he asked questioningly raising an eyebrow. Goku looked up shocked as if Vegeta had just appeared out of no where. "N...No i'm fine 'Geta...i..its...just that...that..erm" Goku stuttered. "Yeeees?" Vegeta said, turning to face Goku, and leaning closer to him. "Erm its.....nothing" Goku said quickly, turning his attention to the TV.   
  
Vegeta sighed, took the remote in his hand, turned off the TV then turned back to Goku. Goku looked at Vegeta nervously. "Erm Vegeta...why did ya do that?" he asked quietly. Vegeta looked into his eyes and said in a deep, husky voice "Because i want you Kakkarot". Goku looked at Vegeta shocked and gulped. "Dont give me that look Kakkarot, its written all over your face that you feel the same" Vegeta purred, his eyes lidded. Goku shuffled back till he was up against the chair arm, "V..Ve...Vegeta...w...we c..cant....." Gokus stammered, feeling very nervous but excited too. He didnt know which emotion would take over.   
  
Until Vegeta licked his ear. Goku then let out a sigh of pleasure as Vegeta's tongue flicked his earlobe and his teeth nibbled the sensitive parts. Vegeta leaned back and looked at Goku. Goku opened his eyes and tried to breathe more calmly. It didnt work and as Vegeta gazed into Goku's eyes....those deep onyx like eyes, Goku couldnt take it anymore and leapt at Vegeta, knocking him back against the cushions and thrusting his tongue deep into Vegeta's mouth, to which Vegeta gladly gave back. After a few minutes they both parted to breathe again and Goku looking into Vegeta's eyes, lifted the Saiyan prince into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma sat in Chi Chi's bedroom, with green cleansing face masks on, painting their toenails and finger nails. Trunks and Goten were both giggling away in Gotens room, playing Crash Bandicoot, while Gohan and Videl were in Gohan's room, Nine Inch Nails' Closer blasting out of the stereo. Bulma sighed. "isnt this great? Us two getting to have a girly night in, painting our nails, cleansing ourselves".   
  
"Yeah we should do this more often" Chi Chi said smiling softly. "Hope the boys back home are behaving and not breaking stuff or theyre in serious trouble" Bulma said menacingly. "Relax, i'm just hoping their having a good time....though i doubt they will....not if a good time consists of kicking the crap outta each other..." Chi Chi said and they both burst into fits of giggling.  
  
Wooah ho ho! Go Goku! Go 'Geta! *does a little dance*   
  
Review please then i will continue on.   
  
I must warn you though....the next chapter might be a little....steamy ;) :D 


	6. Shower Surprises

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or characters mentioned.  
  
Yay new chapter! Very very....steamy *hopefully* i tried my best anyway. And dont worry Tomoyo chan1, ive but a lot of detail into this, *i hope* i spent half the night writing this, trying to make it worthy for you yaoi hugry people out there but anyways.....flamers.....dont like it? dont read it...others?...well...enjoy...  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
Goku threw Vegeta onto the bed and quickly tore off his shirt and pants, standing in only his boxers. Vegeta, already in his boxers, laid and watched Goku, until he was stood staring at Vegeta. Vegeta grew impatient and said "Well? what are you waiting for?" he asked frowning. "Wait, i'm savouring the moment" Goku replied sighing. Vegeta stuck his finger in his mouth and trailed it seductively out of his mouth, down his, chin, neck and stomach. Goku sighed again, "Ok i'm done!" he cried and threw himself on top of Vegeta. He quickly tore away both of their boxers away and kissed Vegeta hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue inside. He felt Vegeta's rising hardness against his stomach and smiled. In one swift movement, he quickly but gently took hold of it and glided his hands slowly up and down. Vegeta moaned into Goku's mouth at the soft, exploring hands and glided his hands up and down Vegeta's sides making the younger man shiver with delight. Goku curled his hand fully around the swollen member and began to gently pump, making Vegeta moan and buck his hips, wanting more.Goku pulled his tongue out of Vegeta's mouth and quickly flicked his tongue over Vegeta's lips, making them wet and shiny again. Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku staring at his manhood in wonder and thought. "Wuh....?" he started to say when Goku looked back into his eyes. He looked at Goku in displeasure and puzzlement until Goku slowly licked his lips. He mouthed the word "relax" and quickly ducked down, taking Vegeta roughly into his mouth. Vegeta moaned, feeling Goku's tongue swirling and exploring his pulsing member and clutched the bedcovers frantically, closing his eyes. Goku continued to lick, suck and kiss Vegeta's swollen member in this pleasurable onslaught. Goku sensed Vegeta was nearing climax and pulled away, licking his lips. Vegeta lay for several minutes trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Goku who smiled down lovingly. He sat up in a sitting position and pulled Vegeta with him. He gently pulled Vegeta into his lap, who looked worriedly at Goku's 'unusually large' (cough cough lol :P) member then back at Goku. Goku leaned forward and whispered "Dont worry my love, it will only hurt for a minute....then you will feel only pleasure". He began to stroke a small spot behind Vegeta's ear which made him relax immediately. He thought to himself , "He called me his love! He loves me he does....." When he suddenly noticed a small pain which snapped him back into reality. Goku was gently lowering him onto his member and he let out a gasp at the feel of Goku entering him. He threw his arms around Goku's neck and buried his head into his shoulder. "I...It hurts Kakkarot it hurts" he gasped into his neck. "Sssshh...ssshh" Goku whispered, stroking Vegeta's back and neck. Soon he was fully inside Vegeta, and sat for several minutes, feeling Vegeta's tightness. Then he gently, took hold of Vegeta's hips and rose him up and down slowly at first, then faster and harder. Vegeta gasped at the sudden movements and let out small cries of joy as the pleasurable onslaught continued. He heard Goku's cries of "Oh...Oh...yes..yessss" and was aroused even more. Soon, Vegeta sensed that Goku was on the verge of climax. "No, not yet....not yet you arent having all the fun Kakkarot" he thought. As Goku was about to come, Vegeta stopped and slid himself, slowly off Goku's lap. Goku, who's eyes were a little glazed over, looked at Vegeta with puzzlement, which looked so kawaii, Vegeta just stared at him, when he finally remembered why he'd stopped. Vegeta leaned over and whispered "Now its my turn", while gently pushing Goku onto his back. Vegeta quickly flipped Goku onto his stomach ( you figure it out lol ) and kneeled behind him. Goku got up on all fours, unknowing as to what was happening, until Vegeta took a hold of his hips and roughly pushed into Goku's gaping entry. Goku cried out from the sudden pain and bent down to rest his head on his forearms. Vegeta growled deeply in his throat, then proceeded to push himself in and out of Goku. Goku moaned and clutched at the bedcovers. He rocked his body backards and forewards to meet Vegeta's thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Vegeta bent down and started to massage Goku whilst quickening his pace. Finally neither could take the pleasure anymore and crying out each others Saiyan names, Goku came over Vegeta's hand, whilst Vegeta released his seed into Goku. Exhausted, Vegeta flopped back onto the pillows gasping for breath. Goku laid on his stomach at the other end of the bed. He mumbled to Vegeta "I didnt know training with you could be so much fun Vegeta".   
  
Vegeta gave a half gasp, half laugh and replied, "Isnt it always?". Vegeta heard a small "Ha!" escape form Goku but did not show any emotion to it. Instead he laid back and closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his head, as Goku got up taking the wet sheet with him. "We need to put this in a laundry basket or something 'cause no way am i sleeping on the wet patch!" Without opening his eyes, Vegeta blasted the bedsheet in Goku's hands to dust. "Solve your problem? he asked calmly. Goku sighed impatiently and got out a new bed cover. "Jeez your already starting to act like the Onna" Vegeta said opening one eye and watching Goku. Goku laid the sheet on the bed, covering Vegeta, then got in next to bed and curled up next to him, facing away. Soon he heard a shuffling next to him, and felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He smiled softly and turned aound to embrace him. Taking him into his arms, he heard Vegeta sigh sleepily and say "I love you Goku". Goku nodded and closed his eyes. Five minutes later he opened his eyes in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma thanked Chi Chi for the "totally awesome" night and insisted that "they should get the guys to babysit so that they could do it again". She bundled a hyperactive Trunks into a taxi and headed back to Capsule Corps. Trunks talked nonstop about his night with Goten and Bulma made sure that she managed to nod in the right places. she sighed and thought to herself, "I hope the guys didnt make to much of a mess last night. I dont want to be finding pieces of Goku wherever i walk". And with that she nodded off, while Trunks and the taxi driver continued telling each other the grossist jokes they knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku woke upto the sound of car doors slamming and footsteps walking up a pth. He got up sleepily rubbing his head and rubbing his eyes. He wondered where he was until he heard a key opening the frontdoor. He opened his eyes in shock as he realised he was at Capsule Corps. He slowly turned around to see Vegeta in the same bed, still sleeping. He looked down at himself. He was naked. He lifted up the covers. Vegeta was naked too. He quickly recapped last nigts events and jumped about three feet in the air when he heard Bulma's voice. "Goku! Vegeta! Were home! Hope you didnt break anything last night." Goku looked round quickly, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, in a mad rush, he grabbed his torn clothes and Instant Translocated himself in the bathroom, just as Bulma walked into the room.   
  
"Hey Vegeta you lazy sod. Wake Up!" she cried, giving him a shove.   
  
Vegeta opened one eye to see who as disturbing him and groaned when he saw who it was. "Cant you go disturb someone else woman?" he mumbled, turning his back on her.   
  
Bulma frowned and said "Just tell me one thing then you can go back to your beauty sleep", she said sarcastically, "Where's Goku? Did he get up early and go training or something?". Vegeta sat up quickly at the mention of Goku's name and looked beside him. Nobody there. He searched the house, looking for Goku's Ki and found him. Having a shower. Vegeta smirked but quickly rubbed it off his face when he saw Bulma still staring at him. "Well where is he?" she repeated. "He's in the shower woman but i hardly think he'll want you to disturb him while he's in there". Bulma blushed slighty then left the bedroom to see to Trunks. Vegeta quickly got up and making sure Trunks nor Bulma were anywhere near his bathroom, he quickly ran down the hall and into his private bathroom where Goku was showering.   
  
He opened the door to make sure the Saiyan was showering and indeed he was there, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Vegeta slipped and locked the door behind him, then creeped upto Goku and slipped quietly in behind him. He grabbed Goku from behind, then spun him round and backed him up against the shower wall. Goku looked down at Vegeta in surprise, as an evil smirk crossed Vegta's face. "Morning sexy", Vegeta purred. "Errm...um...Hi Vegeta!...er..why..are you..in here?" Goku stammered. Vegeta traced his finger along Goku's chest making patterns, "I just figured id give you a morning surprise present", Vegeta replied. "What sneaking up on me in the shower is your surprise?" Goku asked frowning. Vegeta smiled evilly. "No this is!" and he grabbed hold on Goku's shoulders and forced him back against the wall where he bit into his neck sucking the skin. Goku cried out in shock, which turned to moaning as Vegeta gently and seductively sucked and ran his tongue over the bite mark. He pulled away from Goku's neck, and looked at the permanant bruise he had just made. "Thats to symbolise that your now my mate and that your belong to me and no one else", he said softly, " you have to do it back so we can form a bond between each other". Goku looked at Vegeta panting and quickly kissed him hard on the lips taking him into his arms tightly. Vegeta returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the younger Saiyans neck. Still kissing Vegeta he, bent down and picked up Vegeta, so that he wrapped his legs around his waist. He pushed Vegeta up against the wall so that he rested against it, but had his legs wrapped around him for support. Vegeta knew what he wanted and didnt care about dominance now, so he let Goku enter him. Goku thrust up quickly and roughly making the Prince cry out in pleasure. Pushing himself against Goku's shoulders, Vegeta helped Goku lift him up and down, so that he rose up and down to meet Goku's thrusts. The hot water poured down on them, making their bodies slippery so that it was much easier. Steam began to rise from the bottom, clouding the sides on the shower with a fog. Goku grunted and panted as he thrusted himself deeper into Vegeta. Vegeta held onto to Goku's neck and gasped and moaned at the delight of it all. Suddenly Goku leaned forward and bit the lower half of Vegeta's neck, making Vegeta claw his back, moaning. He bit and sucked the skin he held until he finally climaxed inside Vegeta, in which he threw back his head and cried Vegeta's name. He slipped himself out of Vegeta and lowered him to the shower floor. He leaned against the shower wall, panting for air, as Vegeta lay beneath him against the shower wall. He stroked his hair and said "Well...that WAS a nice surprise". Vegeta smiled and answered "Thought it would be, didnt know it would be this much fun....we'll have to do that again sometime". He quickly kissed Goku, then stepped out of the shower drying himself off. He smiled one last time at Goku and then ran off to change. Goku watched him go then sat down in the shower, exhausted. "Vegeta was right about the bond thing, i can feel his emotions", Goku thought to himself. Goku felt that Vegeta exstatic, and that he was totally in love with Goku. The only that worried Goku was the thought that Vegeta might be able to read his emotions. And if he could, then Goku was not going to leave this shower.   
  
************************************************  
  
Ooooh dan dun duuuuuuun! lol  
  
so wadduya think? meh....i tried. please read and review...flamers can kiss my ass if they dont like it.   
  
like i said earlier you dont like it then dont read it.   
  
Chapter 7 coming soon! 


	7. Quick Escapes and Realizations

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or characters mentioned.  
  
Yay new chapter! Well from your reviews i gathered that....it was a success! yay! i'll try and keep it up *lol* anyway ontooooo the next chapter before i goto work.  
  
*Chapter 7*  
  
Vegeta left Goku to "re-cooperate" and quickly snuck into his bedroom. He pulled out some clothes and realised that something was wrong with his face. He realised that he was smiling! The permanant frown gone from his face, his eyes sparkling and his mouth turned up at the corners. He stood for a few minutes experiencing this new expression until he realised that Bulma was calling him for his breakfast...and that his face was hurting.   
  
Goku peeked out the doorway to see Vegeta making his way downstairs. He waited until the "clump clump clump" of Vegeta's boots had faded then ran with his clothes into Vegeta's bedroom slamming the door as he went. He sighed and laid out his clothes on the bed. They had been torn to shreds and he cursed himself for being so stupid last night. He blasted them quietly into shreds and looked through out Vegeta's closet for something to wear.   
  
He picked out the biggest things he could find and tried them out. Vegeta's black jeans, that were tight fitting, were especially tight for Goku, showing off every curve of his lower body. The white t-shirt he had picked out was stretched over his chest muscles and he surprised that it hadnt torn on impact. He pulled on his boots and wondered whether he should make a quick exit or say his goodbyes. He decided on the quick exit and opened Vegeta's bedroom window. With a last glance backwards, he quickly fueled his energy and blasted off from the room, home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta had finished his breakfast and was now impatiently waiting on Goku. Every five minutes he'd look over at the clock and see what time it was. He'd been up there a while. Bulma called up and on recieving no answer frowned. "Whats wrong with him? Dont tell me he's gone off breakfast? Cause if thats happened ill eat that my fathers capsules", she sighed impatiently. "I'll get the Baka", Vegeta growled and began to march upstairs. He reached his bedroom door and tentiavly knocked. When no answer cacme he tried to sense if Goku was in the room. He could not feel Goku's ki and began to get angry. "Baka! Your breakfast is ready!" he shouted through the door. No answer. Finally he blasted the door down and when the smoke cleared, he saw that Goku was not in the room and that the window was open. Vegeta clenched his fist and roared "Kakkarot!!!" and took off out the window, as Bulma screamed at him for blasting down another door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku arrived home to find nobody there. He looked around for any note or message left by Chi Chi that might have indicated where they were but found none. Sighing he flopped onto the sofa, closing his eyes in deep thought, he decided that he wasnt yet hungry, even though he hadnt had his usual pile of breakfast. He wondered whether to train or not. He decided he would...it would take his mind off things. He took off his boots and walked upstairs towards his bedroom to change into another gi. Although it would be nice to get back into his own clothes, he had quickly grown accustomed to Vegeta's style of dressing and made a mental note to buy clothes like these, just a size up. He stepped into his bedroom and stood, shocked, at the figure who stood there. "Y...you! What are you doing here??", he gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta sat on the end of Goku's bed, with his arms and legs crossed, his face like thunder. He stared at Goku, at his shocked expression, and did not answer his question. In actual fact, he had flown here faster than he'd ever done before, because he was flying on pure adrenaline and anger. He'd reached Goku's just as he'd flopped on the couch. Vegeta had then snuck silently into his bedroom and waited for him. But he wasnt going to tell Goku that. He stood up slowly and approached the taller Saiyan, who backed away like he was in a room with a Saiyan eating tiger.   
  
Goku fell into the door and sat against it, watching Vegeta with wide eyes. "Oh Kami, whats he going to do......" he thought silently. Vegeta walked over to Goku until he stood about 5 inches away from his face. An evil smirk crossed his face. "Surprised to see me Kakkarot?", he asked in a hushed voice. Goku swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say. Vegeta gently took hold of the front of his t - shirt and pulled him to his feet. He pushed Goku's head to one side and pulled down his t - shirt. He saw the mark he'd made last night and frowned. He let go and marched over to Chi Chi's dresser mirror, where he pulled down his shirt. A mark was there, just below his collar bone, that looked like a small bruise. He grinned slightly, but the grin quickly changed back into a frown, like he coudnt figure something out.   
  
He looked over at Goku and opened his mouth to saw something, but thought differently and closed his mouth again. "Vegeta...what? What do you want to ask me?" Goku asked quietly, taking a step towards him. Vegeta stood for a moment, observing Goku. The way he stood, the puzzled, but kawaii look on his face. He eyed the younger man up and down, taking in the clothing he wore. It took all his strength of mind to make sure he didnt drool, the tight fitting black jeans and white t-shirt were a lil too much to much to handle. He was starting to get aroused again even though, he was trying to stay mad.  
  
In the smallest of voices he asked, "Do you love me Kakkarot?", not looking at Goku. Goku gave him a puzzled look and said, "What do you mean Vegeta?". "Do you love me Kakkarot? More than a friend?". He looked up at Goku, his eyes silently pleading for the answer he wanted. Goku placed his hand behind his head and answered, "Well...i dunno 'Geta...i mean i know i like you....alot actually..but its just that...," when he was interrupted by the slamming of a door. "Great Chi Chi's back", he thought and walked out of the room, leaving Vegeta in the bedroom, feeling confused and vulnerable. He looked around nervously, then decided to make his presence known and walked out into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi and Goten set the bags of groceries onto the table as Goku entered the kitchen. "Goku! When did you get back?", she said, a grin erupting on her face as her husband kissed her cheek. "Dad! Dad! I missed you today!" Goten screamed before latching himself onto Goku's leg. Goku laughed and picked up Goten, throwing him gently into the air and catching him gently in his strong arms, Goten screaming with laughter, Chi Chi, placing a hand on Goku's shoulder smiling contently. "So you've both had a good day then?", Goku asked cheerily. "Yes its been wonderful, and now that your here, how about i fix my special guys something good to eat?", Chi Chi answered. "Woohoo!" Goku and Goten answered at the same time, laughing histerically, as Chi Chi smiled at there antics, glad that her family were together. As she was making dinner, she noticed how different Goku looked. But she liked it.   
  
Vegeta watched from a crack in the doorway at Goku and his family. He envied them all, at the closeness they shared and how happy they were. He silently watched Goku, laughing with his son, kissing his wife, smiling and enjoying himself. He clenched his fists in silent anger. So....Goku had forgotten about him already. Here he was having a great time with his family, while Vegeta was stuffed into the background, like some useless toy. A tear ran down his cheek as he watched the Son family. Finally he could take it no longer and quietly left the house, tears of anger running down his face. He knew now that Goku did not love him and probably never would. He had been used by the only one he cared about. "Had last night meant nothing to him? Is that all i am to him? Some sex toy?", he thought to himself. He crept out the doorway, and began to walk back to CC, thoughts rushing through his head, as the cold wind blew through his hair and dried his tears.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if that was a bit crappy but i was stuck for idea's...my minds still on the last chapter ^_~  
  
More chapters coming soon.   
  
Hope you like the story so far.   
  
^_^ 


	8. Saiyan Sadness Go Goku Go!

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or characters mentioned.  
  
Hey people! Thanks for your reviews, they keep this story going. ^_^ Hope you like this next chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
Vegeta arrived back at CC, soaked to the core. His hair was partially matted down and he clothes were soaking. His boots squelched with every step and for a while he just stood outside, looking at the building. His tears mingled with the rain and he sniffled, lifting his cheek to wipe them away, then realising that it was pointless. He didnt want to go inside, the rain felt good. But he was tired and hungry and wanted to be inside his room, alone. He walked in and stood dripping on the door mat for a few minutes. Bulma came to see who it was and smiled. "Vegeta! Where have you been? i was so worried.....", she said trying to hug him, but he mournfully pushed her away and walked straight upstairs. "Vegeta?" she said quietly but he ignored her and carried on slowly up the stairs. Bulma gave a puzzled, worried look to Trunks who'd appeared at the bottom of the steps to see his father walk into his bedroom. Looking, for the first time ever, defeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku walked back upto his bedroom, expecting Vegeta to still there. He wasnt really surprised that he wasnt but to have slipped out without them even noticing, was very un'Geta like. . Goku looked for Vegeta's ki and found him, walking the streets, heading back to CC. He looked outside. He was pouring it down and a little bit of thunder was sounding too. He started to get worried. He wondered if he should go after him. Afterall, Vegeta was feeling pretty low. Like he was genuinely upset about something. That was another issue that was puzzling Goku. Why was he able to feel Vegeta's feelings? And why had Vegeta been looking at his neck? Goku sat at the end of his bed, with his hands cupping chin. He sat in deep thought for almost two hours and still had no answers, but all thoughts were lost when he heard Chi Chi calling him for tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was laid out on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didnt know how long he'd been there, he didnt care. Bulma had been in a few times to try and talk with him but he'd dismissed her. He didnt want to see her..or anyone else. Especially Kakkarot. The cause of the misery in his life. Even life with Frieza was better than this and thats saying something. Tears trickled down the side of his face, finishing up in his ears. He didnt care even if it did tickle. That cursed name running through his head.. Kakkarot. A gift and curse. A pain and pleasure. He couldnt understand why Kakkarot had done this to him? Did he even feel anything for him? When they were together? Before or after that?? Another thing that puzzled him was why he didnt know what Kakkarot was thinking or what he was feeling. Usually when the two lovers make the Saiyan bond, they feel each others thoughts and feelings and this brings them closer together. So how come he couldnt feel Goku's emotions and feelings?? They both had a mark on their neck...so how come it wasnt working? He brushed away the tears and got up off the bed. He looked back to see that not only were his clothes and skin that were soaked, but the bed covers too. He decided he needed a shower. He stripped off and quickly made his way to the bathroom, locking himself in. He turned on the shower and after washing his hair and body he stood under the hot spray, feeling like he had to absorb it...to wash himself of all the pain and anger he had inside. It was like he was pulling at never ending petals on a flower, he loves me, loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku finished his dinner with a blech and a grin. Goten looked up at his dad and followed suit, finishing with a blech of his own. Goku laughed and gave his son an affectionate pat on the head. Chi Chi looked over with a frown on her face. "Goku, do you have to teach our son bad habits?", she said hands on her hips. Goku looked up, puzzled. "But Chi Chi, if he has wind then the best thing to do is let it up" he said, a whine creeping into his voice.Chi Chi's knitted even more closely together. "He didnt have wind Goku he was just imitating you!", she shouted, glaring at Goku. Goku, leaning away from Chi Chi, a worried expression on his face answered, "Well erm...yeah..erm..i'm erm... sorry?". Chi Chi's face turned red, "Sorry doesnt cut it mister! You go off teaching our son bad habits like belching and fighting when he needs to be studying for school and doing his chores!", she said fiercely.   
  
Goku stared up at her not knowing what to do or say. Goten, sensing that this was not a good time to speak, remained quiet and slipped out of the room, unknowingly to his parents. Goku looked at the table. "Fighting isnt a bad habit Chi Chi....at least he knows how to defend himself now", he said quietly. Chi Chi slapped the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?", he shouted. It hadnt hurt, but the suddenness of the attack caught him offguard.   
  
Chi Chi glared even harder if it was possible. "Thats because your raising our son to be as violent as that Saiyan pig Vegeta!" she shouted. Goku stood up so suddenly he knocked over his chair which smashed into the back wall. Chi Chi jumped, startled from the sudden movement and the look on Goku's face. He pointed a finger towards her face, the look on his face indescribable. "Dont you ever say anything bad about Vegeta! He's been a rock to me for as long as i can remember and i wont have you saying anything, ANYTHING about him!", he shouted at her.   
  
Chi Chi opened her mouth in shock, then laughed. "Ha! Thats original! Vegeta's nothing more than a blood thirsty coward and he sickens me. How anyone can tolerate him is beyond me!", she smirked back. Goku's faced turned red and he stormed towards Chi Chi who realised how far she'd gone and backed up nervously. Goku stopped thre inches away from Chi Chi. "So its all coming out now is it? Well i'll tell you something Chi Chi, nobody NOBODY, not even you, understands me like he does and i understand him. We are like this *crosses fingers* and he's been the only person there for me when i needed someone. He....", Goku stopped suddenly and blinked. His harsh features melted and he got a blank look in his eyes.   
  
Chi Chi looked at Goku's face and nervously said, "Goku? Goku whats wrong? Look we can talk about this....we...look lets forget about this and get something to eat....Goku?". She looked on puzzled as Goku slapped his forehead in disbelief. "All this time...i'm so stupid! Why didnt i see it before?...i'm so stupid", he muttered to himself. Then he looked up at Chi Chi with wide eyes, as if he'd just noticed her presence for the first time ever. "I....i'm sorry Chi Chi...a..all this time....i...i have to go i'm sorry!" he gabbled then quickly rushed to the door. Chi Chi raced after him, unsure and surprised at his antics. "Goku where are you going?? Goku?? GOKU!?!?", she cried and watched as he flung open the door and flew off into the air. She sighed in defeat and shut the door, walking back to the counter and pouring herself a cup of tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was laid out on his bed again, the never ending flower petals still dancing in his head. He had never felt this way before, not even about Bulma. He didnt know what to do. Bulma had been in again to try and talk but he'd ignored her. So she'd screamed at him, telling him he was useless and that she was sick of him and his never ending mood swings. All the time she had been shouting he had been staring at the wall, oblivious to the noise she was making. Soon she gave up and left the room, telling him that she didnt care if he just left because at least she could breathe again. So that was how it was, was it? Bulma didnt want him, his own son Trunks didnt want to be raised as a proud Saiyan, instead just mess around with that baka son of Kakkarots. Kakkarot's friends had made it perfectly clear that he wasnt welcome around them and never would be. Even Kakarot didnt want him, the only man to ever understand him and actually care at one point. He sat up and changed into his Saiyan warrior uniform. He knew what he had to do now. It was obvious. He did what he had to do, then with one last look at his room, he climbed out of the window and flew towards the deserted mountains outside of town.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku flew into the air oblivious to Chi Chi's shouting. "All this time.....i was so stupid....its obvious now.....me n 'Geta....dammit how could i be so blind???" he thought to himself, images of Vegeta flashing through his head. He then realised that he wasnt making much progress flying. He sighed realising he could've saved time and putting two fingers to his head, he Instant Translocated himself to CC.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku appeared in the hallway of CC and began rushing round. "Vegeta? Vegeta!! Where are you 'Geta??" he called rushing around. As he went to the kitchen he found Bulma crying at the kitchen table. He walked over and kneeling down to her height he put an arm around her shoulders. "Bulma? Bulma whats wrong? Whats happened?", he asked worriedly. Bulma looked up, her tear stained face, crumpled up and red. "Oh Goku...i dont care. Please...ju...just get him. Ju....just stop him please!" she said, sobs choking her voice. "What? B...whats happened tell me. Stop him from what?" he asked nervously, until he noticed the note clutched in her hand. He gently took him from her grasp and stood up reading it. It read:  
  
Dear Bulma  
  
I cannot take this any longer. There is no place for me here and there never shall be. Tell Trunks that i am proud of him and whatever he accomplishes even if i am not there to see them happen. To you i say keep your head up and stand tall, you will accomplish your dreams if you believe you can. Tell Kakkarot that...that I Love Him....tell him that he was only one to ever truly understand me and that i will always love him even if he does not return it.   
  
Vegeta  
  
Goku dropped the note, his hand shaking. He looked at Bulma with wide eyes who stared back at him. "I....i'm.....s...sorry B..i..i really am..i" he started but she stood up and shushed him. She hugged him sniffling. "Goku, just please bring him back, please", she whispered into his ear. He stood back and looked at her. He nodded, understanding her words. He then ran for the door and took off into the darkening evening. Bulma sighed as she watched him leave. Then she made herself a cup of tea and went to phone Chi Chi, to tell her of the news she had just heard. 


	9. I Love You

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or characters mentioned.  
  
Note: Btw....Thank you to all you reviewers that have helped me along with the story. Your suggestions on important things i.e. grammer, spelling etc etc, will be taken into account. But seeing as this is the second to last chapter, i will have to use them in my next Goku/Vegeta story. Hope you like my newest chapter! = )   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 9*  
  
Vegeta looked out over the landscape. From his position on the mountains, he had a clear view of the city. Its buildings, its wildlife, its forests and other landmarks. He open his arms out and closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of the air. The clean, foresty air was drawn into his lungs and savoured for the short time he could sense it. Then he let his arms fall back down and opened his eyes. A solitary tear ran down his left cheek as thoughts rushed through his head. He would miss this place. It had gradually become a second home to him, this bakayaro city with its baka people. But he would miss it. Suddenly there was a small feeling in the back of his mind. Like a second emotion was there. He frowned and concentrated on it. He realised it was Goku. He was worried and upset and he was looking for Vegeta. Let him look, Vegeta thought to himself. He turned and walked into a large clearing in the forest. He stood looking and the sky for a few moments the closed his eyes again and clenched his fists. He began to summone up all of his energy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku flew over the city searching for Vegeta's ki. It had faded from his senses just moments ago and he had gradually lost track of it. He searched desperately. Soon, he decided to stop and hovered a few metres above the ground, trying to think. "Where could he be? Why is he hiding? Oh Vegeta give me a sign please!", his thoughts screamed. Suddenly he felt Vegeta's ki again. But it was rising and rising fast. Almost too fast. "Why is it rising so fast? If it keeps on rising this quickly he wont survive the......Oh Kami! Vegeta no!" he suddenly shouted and Instant Translocated to Vegeta's location.   
  
He saw Vegeta in a clearing and held his hand up to his eyes. There was a blinding light surrounding Vegeta and a tremendous force had built up around him. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched tightly, his teeth gritted in concentration and pain. He was now in SSJ2 and his power was still rising. The aura around him was a bright glowing white and when Goku tried to get near it, the force of it blew him back. Vegeta was now sweating and the force around him became even more powerful. "He's gonna blow himself up! I have to reach him before its too late!", Goku thought to himself. Goku powered up to SSJ2 and moved towards Vegeta slowly, arms crossed in front of his face for protection. Vegeta cried out and the glow began to brighten around him, more power building up. "Vegeta no!", Goku cried out, powering up to SSJ3, before lunging forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta rose up to SSJ2 but forced his power higher and higher. He hadnt done this before and the pain was unbearable. But it was the only way he knew out. He pushed his power, over his limit and beyond. He gritted his teeth in pain and felt a ki nearby. It was Goku. He tried to stop the rush of power, but couldnt. He'd gone too far. He couldnt control the surge of power inside him. He cried out as he felt the power built up in his body and mind. He heard his name being called out faintly. He couldnt concentrate. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms around his waist and felt the power being zapped out of him. He opened his eyes as more and more power began to fade from his body. He turned his head slightly, to see Goku in SSJ3 form, with a grimace on his face, his eyes scrunched up in concentration.   
  
Vegeta's mouth opened in shock as he felt more and more of his power drain away from him. Finally, it was gone and Goku let go of his tight grip around Vegeta's waist. Vegeta fell to his hands and knee's, gasping for breath. It had felt like a lung had been taken away. He regained his breathing and turned around to face Goku. Goku was sprawled on the ground behind him, now back to his usual form, but unconcious.   
  
Vegeta crawled over to his side and bent over. Goku was breathing but only slightly. "Kakkarot? Kakkarot?? Kakkarot get up. Please Kakkarot. Please", Vegeta said, shaking Goku's limp body with his hands. Goku moaned slightly and his eyes fluttered. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled. Vegeta's eyes welled up. "Hey there 'Geta, man you were giving it your all weren't ya?" Goku said sitting up slightly. Vegeta smiled back at Goku and gave him a small punch in the arm. "Owch! Hey what was that for??", Goku said painfully. "Cause your such a clown Kakkarot!", Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly he flung his arms around Goku's shoulders. Goku placed one arm around him and closed his eyes. "I wasnt the one trying to blow myself to the otherworld", he said softly. Vegeta mumbled into Goku's shoulders, trying to fight back tears, "Why did you stop me?". Goku laughed softly, "I thought you would've figured that out by now 'Geta". Vegeta looked up and looked into Goku's eyes. Goku lifted his hand off Vegeta's and cupped the Ouji's face in his hand. "I love you Saiyan No Ouji", he said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Vegeta sat beside each other looking out over the city. Vegeta's head rested against the younger Saiyans shoulder, with Goku putting his arm around the older Saiyan's waist. Goku sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the rock they were laid against. "Kakkarot?" Vegeta said. "Mmm?", Goku replied lazily. "How did you find me? And why did wasnt i able to know what you were thinking until just a few minutes ago?", Vegeta asked quietly. Goku sighed and replied, "I was able to find you through our bond". Vegeta looked up puzzled. Goku, keeping his eyes closed said,"You said that a bond would be formed between two Saiyan's if they bit each other and made a wound. But the one thing you forgot was that both Saiyans have to feel the same way about each other for the bond to become whole. I figured that out around the time i shouted at Chi Chi". Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "You shouted at Chi Chi? Why??", he asked surprised. "Well i had to defend my mate didnt i?" Goku said opening one eye.   
  
Vegeta smiled softly and laid his head back down on Goku's shoulder. "Well, how come i wasnt able to know what you were thinking until a few minutes ago?", Vegeta asked. "Because i didnt realise how much i loved you until a few minutes ago", Goku said sleepily. "It took you this long??" Vegeta said, outraged. Goku nodded slightly and Vegeta gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" Goku said in a hurt voice, sitting up and rubbing his shouder. "How come it took you that long to realise something like that?", Vegeta said, one eyebrow raised, questioningly. "What's with all the questions? Jeez!", Goku thought to himself. "I heard that clown!!! Dont tell me you've forgotten the bond all ready!?!", Vegeta's thoughts raged at him. Goku laughed at the look on Vegeta's face. "The reason i didnt realise i loved you until now is because i was thinking back to when we first.....you know," Goku said blushing. Vegeta blushed slightly too, but nodded understandingly. "Well i realised that you wouldnt just give yourself to anyone like that unless you loved them". Goku leaned towards Vegeta, and began licking the shell and lobe of his ear. Vegeta moaned with pleasure as Gok whispered, "And i also remember you calling me Goku, you wouldnt do that unless you truly loved me". Vegeta's eyes shot open and he gasped slightly before Goku took advantage and kissed Vegeta.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe we should get back now. Its late and we should explain ourselves and the new situation", Goku said, looking over at Vegeta. Vegeta looked to Goku and nodded. He yawned loudly and Goku stifled a giggle. "He looks so cute when he's tired and sleepy", Goku thought smiling. "Oi!" Vegeta said outloud. "Shit! I forgot! *sigh* its gonna take some getting used to is this bond thing", Goku said with a whine. Vegeta smirked to himself, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. Goku smiled and sat up. He yawned loudly then turned around and picked up his boxers. He put them on and began to dress himself. Vegeta watched with one eye open lazily. "C'mon 'Geta, quit staring and get dressed", Goku said with hs back turned, pulling on the orange Gi top. Vegeta sighed and picked up his clothes. He dressed slowly and took his time, while Goku finished dressing himself and stood waiting. "Vegeta this isnt time to be messing....stop trying to tempt me and finish up", Goku said closing his eyes and turning away from Vegeta. He was tempted but this wasnt the time. He was nervous about what he would say to Chi Chi. How would she react? How would Goten and Gohan react? How would the guys react?? Goku chewed his lip nervously as two strong arms wrapped round his waist. "Dont worry about them Baka. I'm here for you, we'll do it together", came the husky voice he had grown to love, from behind him. Goku turned around to face the Ouji and smiled at him. Vegeta leaned forward and kissed him, Goku returning the kiss.   
  
Vegeta broke away first, taking the younger Saiyan's hand into his own. "C'mon", he said softly and took off into the air, pulling Goku with him. They flew side by side, as the sun set, to tell their friends of the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews please! Last chappie coming up! 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as last time, i dont own DBZ or characters mentioned.  
  
Me: Hello and welcome to the last chapter!! Hope you've enjoyed the fic as much as ive enjoyed writing it ^_^ Now, onwards fellow readers to the last chapter.....  
  
*Epilogue*  
  
Goku was laid out on the grass dozing, the warm afternoon rays of sunshine shining upon him, his eyes closed, his hands behind his head. A soft smile upon his face, he breathed in the sweet smells that were traced in the air. He slowly opened his eyes and watched the clouds passed by. His body relaxed and his mind clear, he sat up and took in the sights around him. The forest surrounding his home, the steady flowing river, the peacefulness of it all. With a small sigh, he turned from the river and walked back to his home, which stood about ten metres or so from the banking of the river. A small stream of smoke escaped the chimney, signalling that dinner was being made. Goku licked his lips and walked into the house. He looked around and quietly shut the door, making his way to the kitchen. By the counter, cutting vegetables was his mate. He leaned against the doorway, taking in the maginificent sight before him. To him, this view was better than any view of the scenary around.   
  
"You can stop staring now Kakkarot. I can see your reflection in the window baka", growled the husky voice he had come to love. Goku's smile widened and he walked over and slipped his arms around the Ouji's toned waist. Gently, he nibbled the side of his neck and licked the lobe of his ear. Vegeta purred softly in his throat, and closed his eyes. "Its fun to stare at such a beautiful creature", Goku said softly and Vegeta smirked lightly. As Goku pulled at the skin on neck lightly with his teeth, Vegeta moaned and felt his knees weaken a bit. "Ka..Kakka...Kakkarot...i..if you dont st..stop...we...ooooooh...i wont be able to finish...m..making,....the...the..dinner", Vegeta managed to stutter out. Vegeta felt Goku hesitate for a few moments and opened his eyes. Goku had a thoughtful look on his face andVegeta waited till he'd made a decision. Goku stood for a while longer then realised that Vegeta was watching him over his shoulder, expectantly. He smiled slyly and turned Vegeta around to face him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "I kinda fancy having something else for dinner today", he whispered. Vegeta didnt need any more prompting then that. He flung the kitchen tools onto the counter and, grabbing Goku's hand, ran out of the room, dragging the laughing, larger Saiyan up the stairs.   
  
Vegeta sighed contently and his snuggled closer upto Goku, his head resting on the larger man's muscular chest, his left arm caressing the man's stomach. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes, listening to Goku's strongly beating heart. Goku, his eyes also closed, one hand behind his head, relaxed his body. His other arm, snaked around Vegeta's waist, traced his fingers lightly up and down his side. After several minutes laid in this position, Goku yawned and smelt the air. "Is something burning?", he said questionningly, looking down at Vegeta. "Wuh? What are you.....Argh! My steak and rice!", Vegeta cried out and flung his body out of bed. Goku giggled as he watched Vegeta's bare ass run out of the door and shook his head. He wiped a hand over his face and climbed out of bed as Vegeta shouted out, "Shit!! Goddamn fucking technology crap!!!!". Several explosions followed with more cursing. Goku smiled and sighed, grabbing his boxers and slipped them on. He grabbed Vegeta's silky black boxers and walked into the kitchen.   
  
After the kitchen fiasco, in which Goku had managed to subdue Vegeta by throwing his boxers over his eyes, the two were curled up on the sofa, quietly watching TV after calling out for a take away. Goku softly stroked Vegeta's flame like hair, making the small Ouji purr contently. Goku smiled and thought back to the past couple of months.   
  
The night when they'd confessed their love for each other, when they'd gone to Capsule Corps and told everyone of their feelings for each other, his friends reaction. How Chi Chi and Bulma had broken down, Bulma crying her heart and soul out, Chi Chi raging on, tears of fury running down her face. Trunks and Goten's confused looks, Gohan subdued into quietness. Piccolo also standing quietly with his arms folded but a concerned and confused look on his face. Yamcha with a disgusted look on his face as he attempted to console Bulma, Tien and Master Roshi talking between themselves. Goku had not been able to stand the looks he had been given, the shouting and the crying and had walked out of the room, his head in his hands. Vegeta called after Goku, and when he got no reply, demanded that Gohan go and talk to his father. Gohan hesitated, wondering if he was the best person to do that, but a glare from Vegeta soon made up his mind for him and he followed his father out of the room. Gohan and Goku both sat and talked for a while, Gohan asking why Goku had chosen the Ouji over Chi Chi, and did this mean that Goku didnt want to see them anymore? Quietly, Goku explained how he just didnt love Chi Chi and had found a soulmate, friend and lover in Vegeta. They sorted out their worries and left the group talking to Vegeta, though both wondered later....was that the wisest choice?  
  
"Hey! I did a good job! They havnt said anything since", Vegeta said sleepily. "Huh? Oh you were reading my thoughts again werent you?", Goku said still stroking the Ouji's hair. "Hard not to when the voice in your head sounds like a fog horn", replied Vegeta playfully. Goku smiled and began to tickle the Ouji sides. "Argh! Kakkarot! No! Stop! Not Fair! Dammit! Stop!", Vegeta cried out laughing, struggling to rid himself from Goku's grasp. Goku carried on tickling the small Ouji, until Vegeta submitted and lay gasping for breath across Goku's lap. Goku looked down at Vegeta smiling lovingly as Vegeta looked back, glaring playfully. He reached up and stroked the side of Goku's face gently, his harsh features melting into a soft smile. "By the way Kakkarot, if it wasnt for me, we wouldnt have this capsule for ourselves now would we?", Vegeta said questionningly, looking at Goku with playful eyes. "I suppose not...lemme ask one thing though...", Goku answered quietly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, as Goku sighed and said, "Did you ask Bulma nicely, or did you threaten her life?". Vegeta stared at Goku with shock and punched his shoulder. Goku rubbed his shoulder, giggling with a pouty look on his face.Vegeta reached up and grabbed a handful of the younger Saiyan's spikes and pulled him down to him. "Silly Kakkarot,...you should've known that i chose the latter", said Vegeta huskily and kissed Goku passionately, Goku answering back by deepening the kiss. After several minutes, both pulled away and Vegeta growled quietly, "Why dont we shut that off and get an early night?". Wasting no time, Goku ki blasted the TV and picking up Vegeta, half ran upstairs.   
  
Hours later with Vegeta wrapped in his arms, Goku looked out of the window at the perfectly shaped half moon. He smiled to himself and looked back at the sleeping no Ouji in his arms. Vegeta, with one arm draped over Goku's chest, the other resting on Goku's arm acting like a pillow, breathed deeply and silently in his sleep, his eye lids flickering as he dreamt. Yes, he loved this being laying in his arms. This fine speciman. It had taken him a while, but he realised this was who he was. Who he was meant to be with. The only person to truly understand him and his feelings. Yes, he loved him. And he couldnt be happier. And with that last thought Earth's hero drifted off into the darkness that was sleep. As him and his beloved slept, neither one heard the laughter of a third being that echoed through the night. 


End file.
